Shades
by GamiKaze
Summary: bienvenue dans mon monde, celui du plaisir et de la luxure. l'amour n'as pas sa place mais pourtant toi, Eren tu m'aime. serais-je capable de t'aimer en retour ? Riren basé sur 50 nuance de Grey.
1. Chapter 1 : une interview

SHADES

chapitre premier:Une interview

« Ren ! Eren ! » J'entendais mon nom. J'étais bien dans mes couettes chaudes, je ne voulais pas bouger…

« EREN ! » continua la voix d'Isabelle, ma colocataire et amie depuis 7 ans. Je lui répondis par un faible gémissement puis par l'ouverture d'un de mes deux yeux encore endormit.

« Eren… je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de toi au plus vite ! » Hurla t-elle.

Mon nom était crié comme jamais. Je me redressais brusquement ce qui surprit la jeune fille. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, et lorsque je les ouvris mes pupilles vertes étaient toujours embrumées. Mes cheveux bruns étaient totalement décoiffés, mon pyjama composé uniquement d'un boxer et d'un simple tee-shirt ne tenait pas en place, ce qui permis à la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges présente dans la pièce de voir la peau de mon épaule, mes cuisses et mes abdominaux.

« Eren… rhabille-toi et aide moi …

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Isa ? » Demandais-je en baillant

« Tu te rappelles de l'interview que je dois donner aujourd'hui ?

-hum… moui pourquoi ?...

-il faut que tu y ailles à ma place ! »

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme eut un déclic. Ses yeux et son corps s'étaient réveillés brusquement sous la surprise. Cette interview, Isabelle en parlait depuis plus d'un mois sans s'arrêter, elle rêvait d'être aujourd'hui pour y aller. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle lui demande à lui, un étudiant en art de faire une interview alors qu'elle était en journalisme !

Je regardais Isabelle puis cette vision me choqua l'esprit. Elle était blanche, cernée et l'étincelle dans ses yeux s'était quelques peu éteinte.

« Isa … tu es malade ?

\- je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette ouais … c'est pour ça qu'il faut tu ailles a cette interview ! Il m'a fallu 4 mois avant d'avoir un rendez-vous avec le PDG d'Ackerman's industrie ! Il faut que tu y ailles !

-tu dois d'abord aller voir un médecin !

-j'ai déjà pris un rendez-vous avec le docteur Hanji mais je t'en prie … il faut que tu y ailles…

-… très bien mais tu as une liste de questions ou autre ? Je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine ! »

Isabelle me pris dans ses bras. Elle me remercia, me toussa dessus, me prit la main et traîna mon pauvre petit corps dans la salle de bain.

« Lave-toi et habille-toi je vais te préparer un p'tit déj frérot » dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Comment pourrais-je te dire non sœurette » pensais-je en rigolant intérieurement.

Isabelle et moi avons toujours eu une relation étrange, on s'appelle par nos prénoms, des fois on dort ensemble, elle m'a déjà vu à poil comme moi je l'ai déjà vue mais nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Premièrement parce que même si elle est mignonne elle est vraiment insupportable quand elle s'y met et deuxièmement parce que je suis gay. Pour moi Isabelle est comme ma famille… ma famille… mon foyer m'a rejeté lorsqu'ils ont su pour mon orientation sexuelle, Isabelle était là avec Mikasa, ma sœur adoptive, toutes les deux m'ont aidé à supporter la perte de ma famille à ce moment là et aussi ma rupture i mois…

Je finis de me préparer. J'étais propre comme un sous neuf, mes cheveux sont de nouveau plaqués normalement sur ma tête et mon visage est totalement réveillé.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et me dirigeait vers mon armoire contenant un costume à peu près potable que j'avais depuis quelques temps déjà, autant dire qu'il se passait légèrement de mode... mais il m'allait toujours. Une fois habillé Isabelle entra dans ma chambre, elle me fit un cours express sur « comment donner une interview » et « comment noter les infos essentielles lors d'une discussion».

L'heure de partir s'annonça. Le rendez-vous était à 11h, il était 9 h et il faut une petite heure pour être à Trost. J'étais dans les temps.

Isa me fit un énième câlin, et me remercia une énième fois avant que je ne parte.

Le trajet me parus court, je stressais comme pas deux, je tentais de me rappeler les conseils d'Isa mais en vain, mon cerveau fit un black-out complet, le pire fut lorsque je vis devant moi l'immense bâtiment d'Ackerman's industrie.

Je repris une bonne bouffée d'air en regardant le ciel qui se couvrait peu à peu. Je rentrais alors dans l'entrée du bâtiment, celle ci semblait vivante. Des hommes couraient ou marchaient, ils étaient partout et tous habillés d'un smoking impeccable. Contrairement à eux je faisais vraiment pâle figure...

L'une des jolies secrétaires de l'accueil me sourit et m'indiqua l'ascenseur ainsi que le numéro de l'étage correspondant au bureau du grand patron.

Dans l'ascenseur il y avait de la musique classique, cela me permis comme par magie de me détendre légèrement mais le stress en moi restait toujours présent...

Les portes se sont ouvertes, je pris une dernière inspiration avant de sortir de la cage d'ascenseur. Je n'eu le temps que de voir l'accueil de cet étage qu'une jeune femme vînt à ma rencontre.

"Monsieur Ackerman vous attend dans son bureau. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

J'hochais doucement la tête et la suivit. Elle s'arrêta près de l'accueil, me demanda mon manteau qu'elle rangea dès qu'elle le reçu, puis elle reprit son chemin.

Encore une fois elle s'arrêta, cette fois si devant une grande porte en bois massif peinte en noir. La jeune secrétaire blonde toqua, puis entra dans le bureau.

"Monsieur Ackerman, n'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous avec monsieur Pixis dans dix minutes. » dit-elle.  
« Hum merci Annie tu peux disposer. »

Au moment même où je suis entré dans la pièce, je senti l'aura impressionnante de l'homme face à la baie-vitrée. Lorsque la jeune femme appelée Annie sortit il se retourna, j'ai eu un magnifique arrêt cérébral en le voyant. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène, ils étaient courts et longs à la fois coiffés d'une façon très militaire. Ses yeux étaient fins et ses pupilles avaient une couleur d'acier liquide si profond qu'ils me transperçaient de part et d'autre de mon pauvre corps.

Je du avancer pour me présenter, j'allais dire mon nom mais je n'avais pas vu le grand tapis sous mes pieds, de ce fait je me suis pris les pieds dans le dit tapis et je suis tombé… à ce moment là j'étais sur que ma première impression était a l'image de mon entrée : misérable…

Monsieur Ackerman s'approcha à grand pas de moi.

« Vous allez-bien ? Rien de cassé ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix si merveilleuse que j'en eu du mal à répondre « oui ».

Il me releva d'une main, il était fort, ça se sentais dans sa poigne puissante. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds.

« Isabelle je suppose…

-heu on … je m'appelle Eren, Eren Jager. Isabelle est tombée malade ce matin elle m'a demandé de la remplacer…

-Levi Ackerman, enfin vous, vous le saviez bien sur. Vous-êtes en étude de journalisme ?

-pas … exactement je suis en étude d'Art. »

Monsieur Ackerman hocha la tête avec un regard inquisitoire. Il m'incita à m'asseoir tandis que lui s'installa à son bureau. L'on se regarda longtemps, attendant que l'autre commence la discussion. Mon micro était prêt, il enregistrait, mes questions étaient notées dans l'ordre et n'attendait plus qu'à être posés.

Monsieur Ackerman émit une légère toux signifiant « Oye gamin tu te grouilles je n'ai pas que ça à faire »

« Bien… vous êtes prêt ? » mais quel con pensais-je je me suis pas grillé assez peut-être…

« Oui allez-y.

\- Vous faite partie des plus jeunes milliardaires grâce a votre entreprise …

\- avez-vous un secret à nous faire partager ? »

Il m'avait coupé la parole en finissant lui-même la question, je ne savais vraiment plus ou me mettre…

« Sérieusement tu n'as pas d'autres questions ? continua t-il.

-je ne fais que poser les questions qu'on m'a donné… veuillez m'excuser… »

Le PDG soupira. Il devait très probablement se foutre de moi et penser que je lui fais perdre son temps…

« L'entreprise s'est fondée grâce aux nombreux efforts donnés par les employés. Nous sommes leader des secteurs que nous occupons, et nous donnons une partie de nos revenus afin de créer des écoles dans les pays les plus démunis. Dans cette entreprise les employés sont considérés comme une famille c'est pour cela que notre entreprise fonctionne. Une autre question ?

\- Est-ce que vous êtes gay ? »

Je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche tandis que le PDG me regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

« Pardon ! Je … je lisais les questions je… je vais arrêter l'interview, je vous fais perdre votre temps je … pardon… »

Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour sortir lorsque qu'un bras me replaça dans le fauteuil ou j'étais installé.

« Parlez-moi de vous. » me dit-il en me transperçant la poitrine de ses yeux, quelle arme redoutable. Était-ce moi ou il faisait beaucoup plus chaud tout d'un coup…

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire vous savez monsieur…

-il y a toujours quelque chose à dire, mais tutoyez moi

-je ne me le permettrais pas, je ne veux pas être plus irrespectueux que je n'ai été aujourd'hui, ma vie se résume au travail à l'école et à mon petit boulot de serveur près du centre ville de Shiganshina… et j'aurais mon diplôme cette année.

-vous avez des passions ?

-j'aime lire à mes temps perdus … et vous ? Quelles sont vos passions ? »

Il me regarda, se rapprocha de moi collant son corps au mien, je ne pouvais plus respirer, mon souffle était bloqué dans ma poitrine. Ses lèvres près de mon oreille gauche émirent une légère brise me faisant frissonner.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que mes hobbies puissent t'intéresser gamin… » Susurra-t-il

J'inspirais doucement le parfum du PDG, je sentais mon sang affluer vers mes joues, avant j'avais chaud, mais maintenant je boue intérieurement.

« On ne sait jamais… peut-être que si… » Répondis-je en me mordant doucement ma lèvre inférieur.

Un bruit provenant de la porte éclata la bulle dans laquelle nous étions. Monsieur Ackerman se releva et dit à la personne d'entrer. La secrétaire blonde entra dans le bureau.

« Monsieur Ackerman, monsieur Pixis vous attends dans la salle de réunion.

-bien dites-lui que j'arrive dans 5 minutes.

-bien monsieur. »

Annie, la secrétaire sortit du bureau nous laissant seuls une nouvelle fois.

« Malheureusement, je me dois d'aller à cette réunion, notre rencontre fut fortement agréable monsieur Jager. Dans les prochains jours je serais à Shiganshina. Je tâcherais de trouver un rendez-vous pour que nous puissions continuer cet entretient.

-j'en serais heureux monsieur Ackerman » dis-je en me levant.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie suivit de près par le PDG. Je sortis, passa devant l'accueil. J'appelai l'ascenseur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver et à ouvrir ses portes. J'entrais dans la cage d'ascenseur puis me tournais face au PDG. L'on se regardait le temps les portes se ferment, ses yeux faisaient fondre mon cœur.

« Eren » dit-il avec un regard chargé de désir.

« Levi... » Répondis-je en me mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur.

* * *

Mes chères ami(e)s, je vous présente ici une fan fiction dans un univers bien connue du moment qui est 50 nuance de Grey. Mais revisiter par mes soins, sachez au préalable que je n'ai pas encore lu le livre et que (malheureusement) j'ai trouver le film pas terrible. Cependant en ayant vu la vidéo "50 shades of ereri" j'ai eu plein d'idée que je compte poser sur ... mes notes...(j'écris pas sur papier ^^" )

Je ne pense pas être extrêmement ponctuelle mais je vous invite a me harceler de reviews positif ou négatif du moment qu'il soit expliquer ça ne me dérange pas, la critique me permettrais d'évoluer dans mon style d'écriture et ça éviterais a ma merveilleuse Beta-Correctrice en chef que je surnomme Miss-Chibi que vous pouvez retrouver sur FanFiction . Net sous le pseudonyme de Eniah d'avoir trop de fautes à corriger ^^

En bref cette fan-fiction est rating M basé sur le couple Riren (Levi x Eren)

A bientôt ! bizou baveux ;)


	2. Chapitre deux: Une séance photo

Chapitre deux: Une séance photo.

La cage d'ascenseur, cet endroit mérite définitivement son nom de cage. J'ai chaud, je suffoque, je me sens oppressé. Je manque d'air. Les portes de cet enfer s'ouvrent, je me précipite vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il pleuvait, mais cette pluie me fit tellement de bien. La chaleur ressentie dans le bureau de Levi Ackerman puis celle ressentie à cause de notre dernier échange dans l'ascenseur m'avaient rendu fou...

Les gouttes d'eau tombant du ciel glissaient dans mes cheveux devenus trempés pour terminer leur course sur le sol en passant par mes vêtements eux aussi trempés à cause de la pluie battante.

L'air qui était bloqué réussi enfin à sortir, mes poumons et mes bronches se libéraient et empruntèrent une quantité astronomique d'oxygène.

Puis je ressentis le froid mordant mes membres. Je décidais alors de retourner à ma voiture garée non loin de là.

Une fois assis sur le siège conducteur je pris mon téléphone et envoya un message à Isa lui indiquant que je revenais.

La route paraissait nettement plus longue que l'aller, j'eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout d'abord j'ai raté la principale raison de ma venue: l'interview, puis je me suis fait draguer par le PDG de la plus grande entreprise du pays.

Le trajet dura une heure et demi à cause des bouchons. Une fois arrivé et rentré dans l'appart Isabelle me sauta dessus.

"Eren ! Merci beaucoup !" hurla t-elle dans mes oreilles."C'est encore mieux que je ne le pensais !

-De quoi tu parles ? J'ai totalement foiré l'interview...

-Bien sur que non ! Viens voir frérot." dit-elle avec son plus grand sourire.

Elle me présenta son ordinateur ouvert sur sa boîte mail.

"Lis ce mail !"

Le mail en question était écrit par Levi Ackerman lui même !

"Mademoiselle Isabelle,

Je vous invite à me retrouver dans deux jours près du centre ville de Shiganshina afin de terminer l'interview pour votre école.

En échange je souhaiterais que le jeune Eren Jager soit présent dans le but d'assister à une vraie interview, si l'occasion se représentait pour lui.

Sincères salutations.

Levi Ackerman."

Sur le coup je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser... En un seul mail il avait donné une seconde chance à Isabelle pour son interview, m'avait donné rendez-vous et s'était foutu de moi.

"Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Mal vu le mail mais bon raconte !

-À cause de tes question je lui ai demandé si il était gay" répondis-je avec un ton calme, si calme que l'on pouvait sans aucune difficulté remarquer mon énervement et mon agacement palpable.

Isabelle me regarda bizarrement, puis elle se replia sur elle même en maintenant son ventre, le tout en rigolant.

"Ho non ne me dit pas que tu lui as vraiment demandé ça !  
\- À ton avis ?!"

Isabelle rit de plus belle, elle ne semblait vraiment pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Son rire fut contagieux au point où moi aussi je du me tenir le ventre à cause des contractions ressenties.

Une fois calmés, Isa me regarda avec un sourire sournois et me dit:

"Alors il a répondu quoi ?

-heu… ben rien pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-ho rien … c'est juste que tu es seul et que lui aussi, enfin d'après les magazines people. Et surtout … il est beau gosse non ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, c'est vrai qu'il est … beau, même magnifique … oui il se pourrait qu'il soit célibataire mais… déjà on ne sait pas si il est intéressé par les services trois pièce et ensuite … ensuite je n'ai plus d'argument contre moi-même …

« Ho tais-toi, je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face à la prochaine interview » dis-je les joues rouge écarlates.

« Sinon comment est-il ? » demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Il est intimidant mais en même temps… charmant, aimable et …incroyablement attirant…

-tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier non ?

\- Isa… je ne le connais pas, ne commence pas a faire des plan sur la comète.

-mais je n'ai rien dit frérot »

Isabelle me regarda avec un air narquois puis elle partit dans la cuisine en hurlant « JE M'OCCUPE DU REPAS ! » tandis que moi, je partis dans ma chambre pour continuer mon mémoire de fin d'année.

La journée se termina, tout comme la journée d'après puis vint l'après midi du rendez-vous avec le PDG d'Ackerman's industrie. Nous avions décidé par mail de nous retrouver dans un café près du site universitaire vers 15h30 le temps que la réunion importante du PDG se termine. Avec Isa, nous étions en avance d'une quinzaine de minutes. Pourtant à peine arrivés, une serveuse nous emmena à une table à l'écart des autres clients. Dans un petit coin de la salle, éclairé par la lumière que laissait entrer la fenêtre se trouvait un homme. Il nous tournait le dos, tenant une tasse de thé entre ses doigts.

« J'ai faillit attendre. » dit cette même personne.

L'individu en question se retourna vers nous. Il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un gris profond. Une fois de plus, mon cœur fut pris d'une frénésie lourde et vive. Levi Ackerman.

« C'est plutôt vous qui êtes en avance. » répondit Isabelle

« Vous avez du répondant mademoiselle Isabelle, monsieur Jager bonjour.

-bon-bonjour monsieur Ackerman » avions-nous répondu Isabelle et moi en même temps.

Dès qu'Isa fut installée, la seconde interview commença. Ce fut totalement différent de l'entretient que j'avais eu deux jours plus tôt. Isabelle était dans son élément, elle posait des questions avec simplicité et enchaînait très rapidement, elle ne lisait même pas les notes qu'elle écrivait. Elle était vraiment impressionnante, tout comme Levi Ackerman qui restait calme et qui ne se laissait pas perturber par la serveuse qui apporta nos boissons, il avait continué comme si elle n'existait pas.

L'interview dura plus d'une heure puis Isabelle sortit de table pour aller aux toilettes, me laissant seul avec le PDG.

« C'est votre petite amie ? » dit-il en brisant le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

« Isabelle ? » demandais-je en rigolant « non pas du tout… elle est ma meilleure amie et ma colocataire. Pourquoi cette question ?

-hum… pour rien. Ça m'intéresse, c'est tout. Même question que vous m'avez posée lors de notre dernière rencontre... Êtes-vous gay ? »

J'ai faillit m'étouffer avec cette question, enfin, la question qu'il m'a renvoyé dans la face… je posai mon verre sur la table et m'apprêtait à lui répondre :

« Je …

-Me revoilà ! Ho … je dérange peut-être ?

-pas de problème mademoiselle Isabelle, asseyez-vous.

-ah oui je voulais vous demander. Pourrions-nous vous faire faire une séance photo, nous n'avons pas trouvé de photo récentes, elles datent toutes d'au moins un an et demi…

-pas de soucis, je vais m'arranger pour trouver un photographe rapidement.

-ne vous en faites pas pour cela nous connaissons déjà un très bon photographe, il doit être disponible, enfin je pense. Eren ? »

Je n'avais pas parlé durant cet échange : j'étais dans mes pensées, et Isabelle le remarqua. Elle me bouscula doucement pour me réveiller.

« ho heu … excusez-moi j'étais dans mes pensées. Vous disiez ?

-est-ce que tu sais si Jean est disponible pour une séance photo ?

-J…Jean ? Je sais pas… je vais l'appeler si tu veux.

-ce serais bien, j'ai pas son numéro. Tu peux le faire maintenant ? »

J'hochais la tête, me levais et sortit du café, mon téléphone à la main. Après deux tonalités Jean décrocha.

« Eren !

-Jean… je heu

-Eren tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir au téléphone…

-Jean je t'appelle parce qu'Isa a besoin d'une séance photo pour l'article qu'elle écrit en ce moment.

-Ha… ok heu j'ai aucun client pour le moment donc vous pouvez venir mais... Eren il faudrait que l'on parle…

-pas maintenant, à tout à l'heure Jean. »

Je raccrochai, soufflai un bon coup et retournai à ma place dans le café pour annoncer que le photographe était libre. Le PDG proposa d'y aller tout de suite, puis il se leva suivi de près par Isabelle et moi-même.

Le PDG entra dans sa voiture de luxe tandis qu'Isabelle s'asseyait place passager dans ma petite traction et moi, je pris le volant. Tout le long du trajet la voiture de luxe nous suivit, puis une fois arrivés et garés nous sortions de nos voitures respectives.

Nous sommes maintenant dans le studio photo de Jean. Il était grand, épuré et lumineux.

« Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon humble studio. Vous êtes monsieur Ackerman ? Installez-vous ici j'vous pris. »

Levi Ackerman pris la pose a l'emplacement voulu, Isa et moi nous sommes assis près de l'objectif afin de voir le rendu des photographies de Jean.

Isa s'approcha de moi et me chuchota tout bas :

« Eren…

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

-il n'arrête pas de te regarder...

-mais oui je sais, Jean m'en veux encore.

-non, je te parle d'Ackerman ! »

Je détournais le regard, et vis alors Levi Ackerman enfin, rectification je vis une nouvelle fois la profondeur de ses yeux.

« Heu vous pouvez regarder par ici et sourire un peu si c'est pas trop demander ? » demanda Jean, brisant ainsi le lien entre nos yeux.

Jean quant à lui vit l'intérêt que je portais à Levi. Je le sentis bouillir, à vrai dire, il n'a jamais vraiment su garder son calme…

Trente minutes passèrent. Jean avait fini la séance photo et était maintenant à son ordinateur pour nous montrer les photos plus en détails.

Après un choix minutieux des photos, le rendez-vous que nous avions établi avec le PDG d'Ackerman's industrie prit fin. C'est pourquoi, une fois de plus nous nous dirigions vers nos voitures pour nous séparer une dernière fois.

Mais alors qu'Eren allait sortir du studio photo, le photographe le retînt par le bras.

« Eren, il faut que l'on parle. » dit-il.  
« Pas maintenant je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je suis occupé, tu ne le vois pas ?!  
-Eren je sais m... » Jean fut incapable de finir sa phrase, il se fit couper en plein élan par le PDG.

« Veuillez m'excuser mais je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec monsieur Jagër. De ce fait, lâche le gamin. »

Le ton qu'avait pris le PDG avait changé du tout au tout, sa voix semblait résonner avec une froideur extrême, plus glaciale qu'un cube de cuivre ayant atteint le zéro absolu* à tel point qu'Eren sentit son corps baisser d'au moins deux degrés de température.

Jean lâcha le bras d'Eren comme demandé, il fusilla du regard celui qui l'empêchait de pouvoir parler avec le châtain, il partit d'un pas lourd et sonore sans oublier de rappeler à Eren qu'ils finiraient par parler tôt ou tard.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Eren se tourna vers Levi Ackerman, l'homme qui tenait actuellement son bras. Le jeune homme brun ne sut quoi répondre. Sa voix était bloquée pourtant sa bouche était entre-ouverte. Les yeux gris du PDG avaient une fois de plus hypnotisé ceux d'Eren.

« Vous allez bien ? » réitéra Levi Ackerman.

« Heu… je… je crois…

-vous croyez ? » Ricana le PDG. « Si vous n'êtes pas sur alors… venez vous installez avec moi à une table, pour prendre un verre ? »

* * *

Voilà ! ce chapitre est terminé j'espère qu'il vous a fait plaisir, je tiens a re-préciser que cette fanfiction est inspiré de 50 nuance de Grey mais l'histoire est revisiter par mes soins. j'essaye d'éviter au plus possible les OCC mais bon c'est assez compliquer...

Je vous invite aussi a me remercier Miss Chibi dit Eniah une nouvelle fois qui a corriger ce chapitre ! bien entendu nous sommes humaines les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe sont donc a envisager si vous en croisez une sur le chemin indiquez-la je la corrigerais le plus vite possible !

la suite est prévus pour dans ... je ne sais pas exactement... malheureusement nous somme a la fin de l'année et le bac français fait sa grande grande apparition avec l'écrit le 19 juin et mon oral le 1er juillet ... tout ça pour dire que je ferrais mon maximum mais mes révisions on bien entendu un degré assez important dans mon ordre des priorités...

Réponse aux reviews !

M. Ac : ta review était la première que j'ai reçu et franchement je t'avouerais que la première review fait toujours assez peur alors tu peu pas savoir a quel point j'était heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un aime ce que j'écris parce que d'une part j'écris pour moi m'amuser mais je les postes pour les autres du coup tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise (en espérant que le chapitre deux te plaise tout autant! )

S-Lay L : Désolée si la forme et l'idée ne plaisent pas, je sais, c'est dur de plaire à tout le monde mais bon, je ne te force pas à lire. Si ça te plaît, tant mieux, si ça ne te plaît pas, j'ai envie de dire tant pis!... Une histoire ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. L'univers et l'idée de base étant déjà assez spéciaux, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas aimer. Après, la deuxième partie de ta review m'a fait plaisir et en même temps m'a désappointée. C'est loin d'être méchant, mais j'avais précisé juste après la fin du chapitre 1 que j'avais une bêta-correctrice... Du coup je me suis demandé si ce que j'ai écrit avait servi à grand chose..! Mais bon, pareil, je ne t'en veux pas! Par contre, si tu souhaites continuer à lire, vas-y ! Et si tu trouves des erreurs plus grosses que Jupiter, je t'en prie, éclaires nos faibles lanternes ! (J'aime bien cette expression...)

Audrey Takarai : ultra heureuse que cette fiction te plaise ! moi aussi j'ai regardée la vidéo 50 Shades of ereri au moins 100 fois... je suis fan d'ichigrim de yullen mais le ereri ... c'est tout a fait autre chose ! bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as séduit !

Kiss-chan : je suis ravi que le chapitre premier t'ais conquise toujours en espérant que la suite t'ai plu !

Guest : faire découvrir l'univers de 50 nuance de grey c'est un bien grand mot vu que je réutilise l'univers et quelques passages mais ça me fait quand même fabuleusement plaisir !

NanouManga4ever : heureuse que cette fan-fiction te plaise ! as tu vu "50 shades of ereri" si oui, tu gère fougère ! si non fonce la voir cette vidéo est juste magnifique pour les fans de 50 nuance de ereri !


End file.
